


Into You

by horrorhxe



Series: Song inspired klance drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Club AU, Klance drabble, M/M, keith pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorhxe/pseuds/horrorhxe
Summary: Based off of Into You by Ariana Grande.





	

The base pumped, low and intense. The music coursed through my veins and suddenly her sultry voice was in my ears. Standing to the side was where I was comfortable but something about this song was pulling me towards the dance floor. The neon lights flashed and the smell of alcohol, sweat and smoke filled the air. Glancing up my eyes lock with another's.

Smooth skin, dark eyes, short, mussed hair and sharp features greeted me. He smirks and beckons me forward- I follow.   
I let my eyes wander down his slim frame. Who knew boys could look so good in crop tops and jeans that covered legs that went on for miles?

His hips move in tandem with the music, along with his arms and head. I'm entranced by this siren of the night. Hands take my hips and move me. Usually I'd protest but this time I don't, I just move along, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Our bodies are flush against each other and the song is nearing it's end. I can hardly breathe. I don't want to breathe anything but him. Our eyes are locked. He tilts his head down the small gap and whispers in my ear, breath tantalizingly close;

_"A little less conversation and a little more touch my body._   
_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you~"_


End file.
